Amongst the multitudinous publications relating to turning inserts and chip control arrangements thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,780 describes a number of notable chip control arrangements designed for providing an insert configured for finish, medium and roughing depth machining operations.
In the present application, finish machining operations are considered to have a depth of cut between 0.3 mm to 2.0 mm, medium machining operations having a depth greater than 2.0 mm and less than 4.0 mm, and rough machining operations having a depth greater than 4.0 mm.
Unlike the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,780, the subject matter of the present application is designed specifically for finish depth machining operations with additional features for incidental overlap into the adjacent medium depth range (i.e. until 3.0 mm depth).